


Neuauflage

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verklärte Erinnerungen und Träume, die wahr werden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuauflage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169972) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Zeson für das Beta!

Jacks ‚erstes Mal’ war auf dem Rücksitz eines roten Sportwagens gewesen. Das Verdeck geöffnet und darüber der tiefschwarze Nachthimmel, an dem die Sterne funkelten. Es gab praktisch kein künstliches Licht und der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel, so dass die Milchstraße über ihnen umso beeindruckender aussah. 

Sie hatten den Wagen von Margarets Vater „geborgt“ und waren auf den Parkplatz oberhalb der Stadt gefahren. Jack hatte seit zwei Tagen den Führerschein und seit drei Wochen eine Freundin – und deshalb war ihm dieses Ereignis für immer im Gedächtnis haften geblieben. Auch wenn es im Nachhinein eher sehr mittelmäßiger Sex gewesen war, so hatte er es dennoch im Laufe der Zeit zu dem Maßstab schlechthin verklärt, an dem alles gemessen wurde, was romantisches Beisammensein betraf. 

Seit mehr als dreißig Jahren hatte Jack davon geträumt, jenen ersten Abend noch einmal zu wiederholen, die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen, das Prickeln und die Sehnsucht von damals wieder zu spüren. Und jetzt war es so weit. Alles war perfekt. Vor allem die Gesellschaft, in der er sich befand. 

Denn während Daniel in Oma Desalas kleinem Leuchtkäferklub mitgespielt hatte, war Jack so einiges klar geworden. Es war blöd, aber so ein Betonschädel wie er, musste manchmal erst etwas verlieren, um wirklich zu ermessen, was er verloren hatte. 

Und weil Daniel eine bedauerliche Tendenz hatte, in lebensgefährliche Situationen zu geraten – erst vor ein paar Monaten hatten irgend so ein Hansel es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, seinen Geist mit mehreren Persönlichkeiten zu überladen – hatte er schließlich seinen Hintern hochbekommen und Daniel geküsst. Endlich. 

Von da an hatte sich alles sehr erfreulich entwickelt, und heute hatten sie zum ersten Mal ein ganzes, langes Wochenende zusammen frei. Am Nachthimmel funkelten die Sterne und der Mond war nur zu einem Viertel voll, so dass die Milchstraße gut erkennbar war. Sie parkten ganz allein am Ende dieses Waldweges, der weit ab von jeder Zivilisation durch die Rocky Mountains führte. 

Daniel lag schon seit ein paar Minuten halb auf ihm, ein Bein zwischen seine Beine geschoben und küsste ihn. Ließ seinen knabbernden Mund über Jacks Lippen und sein Kinn wandern, weckte in Jack das Bedürfnis ihn zurück zu küssen. Noch war alles so neu und die Andeutung von Bartstoppeln auf Daniels Kinn, jagte noch immer den Reiz des Verbotenen durch seinen Körper. 

Jack fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob das mit Daniel vielleicht nur seine Art und Weise war, der Midlife-Krise zu begegnen? 

„Jack? Sag schon, was dir durch den Kopf geht, damit ich wieder deine volle Aufmerksamkeit habe“, bemerkte Daniel mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. 

„Meinst du, dass ich mir statt eines Sportwagens einen männlichen Liebhaber als Objekt der Rebellion gegen das Alter zugelegt habe?“, erkundigte sich Jack. 

Daniels Augen wurden groß und größer, es zuckte verdächtig um seine Mundwinkel, dann brach er in ein befreites Lachen aus. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Denn wie würde ich dich dann erklären können?“ 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, welche kulturgeschichtliche Erklärung du für dich selbst gefunden hast.“ 

„Da muss ich keine Kulturgeschichte bemühen, du Kindskopf.“ Ehe Jack antworten konnte, bemächtigte sich Daniel seiner Lippen und schob fordernd seine Zunge in Jacks Mund und versuchte, ihn unter sich auf die Matratze zu drücken. 

Jack kämpfte spielerisch dagegen an, aber da er ebenso wie Daniel nackt war, fehlte seiner Auflehnung ein wenig die Überzeugungskraft. Und eine harte Erektion, die gegen Daniels Oberschenkel rieb, war auch nicht das beste Argument, dass er nicht erobert werden wollte.

Er liebte diese Rangeleien mit Daniel, denn sie waren ein weiteres deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er mit seinem besten Freund im Bett war. Seinem Freund, der einiges an Muskeln zugelegt hatte, seit er zum ersten Mal durchs Stargate gegangen war. Noch schaffte es Jack ihn auszumanövrieren, wenn er es wirklich darauf anlegte. Das unbarmherzige Training beim Special Ops hatte bei ihm Reflexe ausgebildet, denen auch ein zehn Jahre jüngerer Mann, der erst sein ein paar Jahren das Kämpfen gelernt hatte, nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte. 

Aber Jack wollte gar nicht immer gewinnen. Es machte ihm Spaß, Daniel bis an die Grenzen zu bringen, ihn zu zwingen, mit vollem Engagement zu spielen, zu keuchen und zu schwitzen. Das war ein so herrlich anderer Daniel als der, der ihn mit Argumenten zu überzeugen versuchte. Hier musste Daniel wirklichen körperlichen Einsatz zeigen. 

Oder fies spielen. So wie jetzt. Daniels warme Finger auf seinem Glied, die ihn kraftvoll anfassten, die auf und ab strichen und ihn noch ein wenig härter machten, waren kein Standard Procedere im Special Ops Training und brachten den Ball eindeutig wieder in Daniels Feld zurück. Ließen Jack in gewollter Hilflosigkeit zurück. 

Jack stöhnte leise auf und spreizte seine Beine ein wenig. Damit gestand er ihm nicht nur den Etappen-Sieg zu, sondern ermöglichte es ihm auch, seine Hoden in die zweite Hand zu nehmen und sanft zu massieren. Jack wusste, dass Daniel wusste, wie sehr er das liebte und so wurde er auch an diesem Abend nicht enttäuscht. Vertrauen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Absolutes Vertrauen brauchte man, um jemand anderem so etwas zu gestatten. Eine Woge von Dankbarkeit, dass er so fühlen konnte, überschwemmte ihn. 

Nach kurzer Zeit rutschte Daniel an seinem Körper herunter und schon bald spürte Jack nicht mehr Daniels Finger an diesen sensiblen Körperteilen, sondern ihm wurde bewusst, dass Daniel einen der behaarten Bälle tatsächlich in seinen Mund genommen hatte. Oh Gott, vielleicht wäre er doch besser seinem Impuls gefolgt und hätte sich dort rasiert … aber da Daniel sich nicht beschwerte, genoss Jack einfach das überwältigende Gefühl. 

Daniels Lippen wanderten dann an seinem Schaft nach oben und umschlossen ihn, während seine Finger noch etwas tiefer glitten. Ihn dort auf der empfindlichen Haut streichelten, bis Jack nicht anders konnte als laut „Daniel“ sagen. Jack wusste, dass Daniel auf irgendeine Äußerung von ihm wartete, denn der Linguist wollte, dass Jack auch verbal kundtat, ob und was ihm gefiel. Das war nicht einfach für Jack, denn jahrelanges Leben unter beengten Bedingungen hatte ihn, wie viele Soldaten, zu einem Meister der lautlosen Befriedigung gemacht. 

Und er stöhnte gleich noch einmal „Daniel“ hinterher, denn sich ein anderes Wort zu überlegen, hätte ihn in diesem Moment überfordert, als Daniels Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Rosette glitten und dort sämtliche Nervenenden in Aufruhr versetzten. 

„Daniel“, halb Beschwerde, halb Stöhnen – teils Verlangen, teils Grenzüberschreitung, alles schwang in diesem einen Wort mit und raste zur gleichen Zeit durch Jacks Kopf. 

Ja, Daniel spielte mit allen Tricks, die er in seiner Kiste fand, denn seine Lippen stülpten sich jetzt über sein Glied, saugten ihn perfekt, ach so perfekt, und heiße Ströme von Begehren breiteten sich in Jacks ganzen Körper aus. Wärme und Sehnsucht flossen warm und träge und Verlangen weckend durch Jacks Adern. 

Es prickelte auf Jacks Haut und für einen Moment hoffte er, fürchtete er – er konnte sich nicht entscheiden – dass Daniels Finger ihn in eindringen würde. Der stete Druck, der aber nie die letzte Barriere durchbrach, brachte ihn höher und höher und seine Finger verkrampften sich in den Laken. Genau in dem Moment, als er sich fallen lassen wollte, robbte Daniel wieder zu ihm hoch und ließ ihm mit dem leeren Gefühl zurück, dass er mehr wollte, noch viel, viel mehr. 

Daniel küsste ihn auf die Lippen und er schmeckte sich selbst, schmeckte sein eigenes Verlangen, das Daniels charakteristischen Geschmack hauchzart überlagerte. 

Jack küsste zurück, ließ seine Hände über Daniels Körper gleiten und wusste, dass die Entscheidung jetzt bei ihm lag. Daniel wartete auf ein ‚Ja’, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, er hatte es gleich am ersten Abend gesagt. Aber da Daniel auch im privaten Bereich Mister ‚Ich-habe-für-alles-Verständnis’ war, hatte er nie gedrängt. Hatte sich ohne Anzeichen von Unmut oder Aufrechnen jedes Mal wieder von Jack nehmen lassen und wenn man seiner Lautstärke glauben durfte, auch größten Spaß dabei gehabt. 

Aber für Daniel war es ja auch einfacher, er hatte von sich selbst kein solches durch äußere Umstände gefestigtes Macho-Image, wie Jack es von sich hatte. Nahm Jack jedenfalls mal an. Aber vielleicht sah sich Daniel doch mehr als Indiana Jones als er ihm zugestehen wollte? Er müsste ihn mal in einer ruhigen Minute danach fragen. 

Was Jack aber mit Bestimmtheit wusste, war, dass Daniel noch nicht auf die Fünfzig zuging und aus einem Milieu stammte, das diesen Dingen gegenüber wesentlich aufgeschlossener war. Was er auch zugegeben hatte. Aber dieses Verständnis setzte Jack natürlich nicht weniger unter Druck. Er musste irgendwann einmal Stellung beziehen. Entweder Daniel klipp und klar mitteilen, dass das für ihn nicht in Frage kam, oder … oder sich Daniel ohne Wenn und Aber anvertrauen. 

„Es muss nicht heute sein“, murmelte Daniel in sein Ohr. 

Na toll, waren ihm seine Überlegungen so deutlich anzusehen? „Hey, lass dein vulkanisches Gedankenlesen sein“, beschwerte sich Jack mit einem nicht ernst gemeinten Knurren. 

Daniel lachte – und erstaunlicherweise gab das für Jack den Ausschlag. Er war so ein Idiot. Das hier war nicht todernst. Natürlich würde Daniel jederzeit aufhören, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde. Natürlich würde er ihm ein Scheitern nicht krumm nehmen, sondern irgendwelche passende Worte finden. Oder das Ganze mit einem Grinsen abtun. 

Jacks Entscheidung war gefallen. Er löste sich aus Daniels Armen, schluckte einmal und sagte dann fest: „Nein, heute. Das gerade … es … hat sich klasse angefühlt. Ich … will es.“ 

„O…kay.“ Daniels Braue war in typischer ‚Was haben wir hier denn für ein seltsames Artefakt’ Manier gerunzelt. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich will dich zu nichts überreden, was du nicht willst. Ich …“ 

Na klar! Ausgerechnet wenn Jack sich entschieden hatte, musste sein Freund Gewissensbisse bekommen? Jack drehte sich auf den Bauch und wackelte mit dem Hintern. „Sag nicht, dass du noch eine handschriftliche Einladung brauchst.“ Die Worte waren nicht wirklich originell, aber da er sie noch zu niemand gesagt hatte, fand er sie passend. 

„Nein, brauche ich nicht.“ Wärme klang in Daniels Stimme und ein Hauch von Amüsement. 

Und dann spürte Jack Daniels Lippen, wie sie sich sein Rückgrat herunterküssten, bis sie an seiner Taille angekommen waren. Daniels Hände umfassten die kräftigen Muskeln seines Hinterns und zogen sie sanft auseinander, so dass seine Küsse heiß-kalte Punkte voller Begierde hinterlassen konnten, je tiefer sie glitten. Über die Stelle, die Daniels Finger gerade massiert hatten, glitt jetzt seine Zunge und schon der Gedanke daran ließ Jack laut aufstöhnen. 

Das Gefühl der Zunge an dieser Stelle ließ ihn sein Becken hochdrücken, obwohl er doch eigentlich die Reibung des Lakens für sein hartes, pochendes Glied brauchte. Aber das andere Gefühl war so neu, so überwältigend, dass es alle anderen Empfindungen überlagerte. 

„Oh, mein Gott“, stöhnte Daniel keuchend und dann fluchte er auf abydonisch und Jack musste grinsen, weil er Daniel tatsächlich derart aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. 

Als in genau dem Moment Daniels erster Finger in ihn eindrang, war er entspannt genug, dass es sich nicht wie eine unangenehme medizinische Untersuchung anfühlte, sondern wie Daniel, der einfach nur eine neue Stelle an seinem Körper gefunden hatte, um ihn zu verwöhnen. 

Daniel murmelte beruhigende Worte gegen seinen Nacken, doch Jack wusste wirklich nicht, wem sie galten, ihm oder Daniel selbst. Denn er brauchte die Worte nicht. Viel schneller als gedacht, war alles für ihn an den richtigen Platz gerückt. 

Als Daniel endlich seine Finger durch sein Glied ersetzte, fragte sich Jack sogar, warum er sich so lange gesträubt hatte. Warum er nicht schon früher Daniels Beteuerungen geglaubt hatte, dass sich das unglaublich anfühlte. Denn so war es. Es brachte ihm Daniel so nahe, wie er es nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Jack scheute selbst in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf noch vor den großen Worten zurück, aber es brachte ihm einen inneren Frieden, den er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Er gab Daniel etwas, worauf dieser geduldig gewartet hatte, und gab sich selbst im gleichen Moment doch soviel mehr. Wenn er wieder klare Worte formen könnte, würde er Daniel mitteilen, dass das nicht letzte Mal gewesen war, aber im Augenblick konnte er nur stöhnen und bitten und … ja, es war tatsächlich er, der immer wieder „bitte, bitte, bitte“ sagte und einfach mal hoffte, dass Daniels linguistische Fähigkeiten da schon das Richtige hineininterpretierten. 

Es sah so aus, denn Jacks Sinne überluden sich mit einem Schlag, als Daniel seine Erektion mit einer Hand umfasste. Zu viel, zu hell, zu heiß – alles in Jack explodierte innerhalb von Sekunden. Mit einem lauten Aufseufzen kam er auf das Laken und bekam bei dem Summen in seinen Ohren, bei dem Keuchen seiner Atmung, nur am Rande mit, dass Daniel ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt hatte und sich in ihm verströmte. 

Erst als Daniel sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog, gewann auch Jacks warme, wattige, flauschige, goldene Welt, die sich wie ein perfekter Sommertag anfühlte, wieder an Konturen. 

Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen drehte sich Jack zu Daniel um, und zog den jüngeren Mann fest in seine Arme. „Wow.“ 

Gut, dieses Fahrzeug war nicht rot, sondern hatte ein aufregendes Braun-Beige-Grau, es gab kein Verdeck, das man aufklappen konnte, dafür aber ein paar Roststellen am Kotflügel. Sie trieben es nicht auf dem Rücksitz, sondern in einem bequemen Bett. Aber es galt ja auch ihre Stellung, ihren Beruf, ihren Ruf und sein Alter zu berücksichtigen. Und so war aus dem flotten Sportwagen mit Verdeck halt ein gemütliches Wohnmobil mit Doppelbett geworden.

Aber dieses ‚erste Mal’ hatte tatsächlich noch das erste ‚erste Mal’ getoppt und würde von nun an der neue Standard sein, an dem sich alles messen lassen musste. 

 

\-------ENDE--------

©Antares, Mai 2012


End file.
